1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment methods and, more specifically, to a method for treating erectile dysfunction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Erectile dysfunction (ED) is a condition in which the patient is unable to achieve or sustain an erection suitable for sexual intercourse. Physical causes for ED include illness, medications, injury and poor blood flow to the corpora cavernosa of the patient's penis.
Treatments for ED include medications and physical treatments designed to increase blood flow to the corpora cavernosa. Medical treatments include phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5) inhibitors, such as sildenafil, tadalafil and vardenafil. These medications tend to stimulate generation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) in smooth muscle cells, thereby relaxing the smooth muscle, which increases blood flow to the corpora cavernosa.
Non-invasive physical treatments include external counter-pulsation (ECP) therapy to the legs of the patient. ECP involves applying pneumatic cuffs to the patient's thighs and buttocks and monitoring the patient's heart rate and rhythm. The cuffs inflate and deflate based on the patient's heart rhythm, in which the cuffs inflate at the beginning of diastole and deflate at the beginning of systole. Typically, the cuffs are inflated to about 200-300 mmHg. This generally increases overall cardiac output, which increases blood flow to the corpora cavernosa. However, this treatment is effective for only a limited number of patients.
Another physical treatment includes applying low intensity shock waves to the patient's penile area. These treatments are designed to stimulate tissue to promote the growth of smaller blood vessel around the corpora cavernosa. However, use of this treatment by itself has had limited effectiveness.
While medical treatments can be effective for certain patients, the medications can interact with other drugs and can have undesirable side effects. Physical treatments tend to have limited effectiveness.
Therefore, there is a need for effective non-medical treatment of erectile dysfunction.